The Eight Ball
by Super8cary
Summary: When Joe and Cary are looking though Carys attic. They find an 8 ball and they wonder if it works. So Joe asks it a question, but when the answer turns out bad. Everyone in the town starts to panic. Moved to Quotev.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic. Enjoy! Just to let you know Joe and Cary dont kiss or anything like that.**

* * *

Joe's POV

I was in Cary's attic helping him find some old firecrackers that he was hiding from his parents. His attic is packed with shit and a lot of it. The only reason I agreed to this is because my dad really wanted me out of the house. Since Charles wasn't in town I chose to go to Cary's.

"Did you find it Joe?" Cary asked me.

"No. Not yet," I replied. I was getting really upset at Cary because he asked me that question a million times.

"It's been an hour Joe,"

"Um Cary, it's only been 10 minutes," Sometimes he really got on my nerves.

"This is bullshit,"

"Well Cary it's your fault for hiding it up here."

"This isn't even my parents stuff."

"Um Cary,"

"What!"

"What's this?" I said pointing at the thing.

"Holy shit it's an 8 ball!" He said. Cary had this excited and scared look on his face.

"An 8 ball?"

"You ask it yes or no question."

"Like what?"

"Like….. Um…. Are my firecrackers up here?"

_And the 8 ball said ~No~_

"Well this was a waste of my time," Cary said disappointed.

"Ok.. I'll see you tomorrow."

"K bye."

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry it was so short. So I'm not posting tell I get atleast 4 good reveiws.**

**From: Cari Brayn : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Joes POV**

I was walking home from Cary's house that day. When I realized that I still had Cary's 8 ball. So I decided to ask it something.

"Did the alien have babies?" When I said that I got really nervous about what the answer was gonna be.

_And it said ~Yes~_

When I saw that answer I got really nervous. So I decided to go to Preston's to see if it was right.

Prestons POV

"I'll get it!" I yelled to my mom and brother.

"Hey, Preston I need help," Joe said to me painting.

_~Prestons room~_

"So you found this in Cary's attic? What were you doing up their?" I asked.

"Helping him find some fireworks," He replied

"What do you want to know?"

"Just to see if this really works,"

I laughed at him.

"Joe you know these are gimmicks. They don't really tell the future. I'll even prove it see Do I dry clean all my shirts?"

_And it said ~Yes~_

"Holy shit its right. Joe you have a real future telling 8 ball!" I yelled at him. I was really surprised! Now where did Cary get this?

"So it really works?"

"Yes! This is so cool!"

"No it's not,"

"Why?"

"The question I asked it. That means the alien was a girl and had babies," My face grew with fear. I was really scared.

"We have to go tell the others!" I yelled.

"Ok lets go!"

**Carys POV**

I was hanging out with Charles, Martin, and Alice in our usual booth. I think we were talking about chocolate. Tell Joe and Preston came in.

"Hey guys," Preston said before Joe stepped on his foot.

"Hi," Alice said. Before Joe and Preston sat down.

"Jeez Martin!" I yelled "You spit all over the fries!"

"Jesus Cary shut up!" Charles yelled back at me.

"Don't tell me what to do Fatty!"

"Oh ya! Why don't you take your booster seat and leave!"

"Fine I will!" Those were the last words I said before I left the booth.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry its short again. I think this is a cliff hanger. I dont know but review.**

**From: Cari**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Shout out to Cary lover for being the first and only reveiwer. Well enjoy. :-(**

* * *

Joes POV

"What I didn't mean it?" Charles said

"Of course you didn't," Alice said trying to defend him.

"God Charles we needed Cary!" I yelled at him.

"Why? Not like he's important,"

"He is! Well in this situation!" Preston yelled at him.

"I can help you guys look for him if you like?" When Alice suggested that I wanted to say yes and I wanted to say no, but I forced myself to say the right answer.

"Um… Sure,"

"The next thing your gonna do to that kid is throw him against the damn wall!" Preston yelled.

"He made fun of.." Preston interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"Jesus Charles! I bet you couldn't be nice to the kid for a week!"

"O ya?"

"Ya,"

"Fine I'll take that bet," At the moment I saw them shake hands I knew this was gonna turn into a fight.

"Ok guys lets go find him," I said at the last moment.

_~Outside~_

"Well. He didn't take his bike. That's for sure," Preston said stating the obvious.

"We should probably check his house," I said.

"Wait a minute I don't have a bike," He said at the last minute.

"Just take Cary's. We're going to his house anyways,"

"Ok,"

_~Cary's front yard~_

We finally made it to Cary's at 10:00pm. We had to stop 6 times!

"Are you sure we should… you know knock?" Martin asked.

Charles groaned, "Yes dumbass. We're suppose to knock."

"Maybe he's not home," Preston said.

"Why would he not be home I mean. Its almost mid-night," I said.

"Shut up," Charles said.

"I mean maybe this isn't his house," Martin said.

"Jesus of course its his house," Charles said.

* * *

**A/N**

**Reveiw!**

**From: Cari **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Ok, first of all a BIG shout out to MyNamesIvalid for incouraging me to keep writing and its dark and foggy out so Joe couldn't tell if it was Cary's house. Enjoy!**

**PS**

**Reveiw or I swear I will come to your house and kill you. Thanks! : )**

* * *

Prestons POV

I was so scared. I've never been to Cary's house before. None of us have! I don't know about them, but I

really want to leave.

Joe's POV

When I looked at Preston his face was like…. I don't know how to describe it. I was positive this was Cary's house.

Charles POV

Cary's house looked like it scared the crap outta everyone. But not me. Even though I haven't been in there or met his parents, but I'm not scared.

Martin's POV

[vomiting]

Alice's POV

Scary

Joe's POV

"Hey guys! Isn't that the military?" I asked hearing foot steps come closer.

"BOO," Someone yelled at us. Everyone started screaming.

"Guys. It's just me!" Then I realized it was Cary. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you!" Charles yelled at him.

"You guys know that this isn't my house," Cary told us.

"Who's house is it then!" Preston asked.

"It's my sisters,"

"You have a sister?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"My house is 2 blocks away," he said laughing.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh Yeah, What do you know about the….." I was interrupted by the military.

"Hey you kids! What are you doing after curfew?" The new Colonel said with an evil face and right there I knew this was gonna turn out bad.

"Oh um. We were just going home after a….." Alice said coming up with a convincing lie.

"Party!" Martin blurted out.

"Nice try. Your coming with us," After the Colonel said that he took us to the Airbase and won't let us leave.

**A/N**

**Again if you don't reveiw I will kill you. Merci (That means thanks)**

**From, Cari**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**So this is kinda short. Ok its really short. I forgot to give a shout out to a guest named Gibbo and anther to MyNamesIvalid. I really wait to put a cute girl in to secretly be the Colonels daughter. and Preston really likes her. so names I need 'em. Enjoy or be KILLED.**

* * *

~Airbase~

Joes POV

"Ok boys. I am…." The Colonel started tell Cary cut him off.

"Oh we know who you are. You're the new Colonel who's trying to kill us," The Colonel gave Cary a funny look and continued on.

"As I was saying I am Colonel Andrews. And we are going to see how much information you know. First of all First Lieutenant Brown half them and take them to a cell."

"What does he mean by information?" Martin asks.

"I don't know," Preston whispers.

After that Colonel Andrews put us in groups. Charles, Cary, and Preston in one group and I was with Alice and Martin. He took us to our cells. Tell the Colonel said, "Wait a minute. Check their pockets and bags."

"Empty 'em kids," First Lieutenant Brown said to use.

"This is scary," Cary said

"Is that it Colonel?" First Lieutenant Brown asked.

"Yes for now," He said with an evil face.

* * *

**Ok now Umm... Need those names. Also a Hunger Games Contest on my Hunger Games story enter your tribute to win! TTFN!**

**From, Cari**

**Ps Yes I'm a girl!**


	6. Cary's Interview

**A/N **

**Sorry about how short it is! Please reveiw or I'll kill you! Enjoy! = ()**

* * *

**Cary's Interview**

Colonel Andrews and Cary are sitting in a closed room with guards around the whole room. And no way out.

"Ok kid. You better answer all my questions," Colonel Andrews said. "Or you and your friends are in big trouble."

"Are they math questions? 'Cause I suck at math," Cary Said trying to Annoy him.

"No, they're about Why you were out after curfew!"

"Thank god. 'Cause I was starting to get worried," After Cary said that one of the guards started laughing.

"Do you think this is funny?"

"Ummm. No sir," He said.

"Good, question one,"

"Wait! I thought that was question one?" Cary asked.

"Did you answer it?"

"In my head."

"Fine question two," But Cary interrupts again.

"But I did question two!"

"Fine! I'm starting over!" Andrews yelled.

"Stop yelling at me!" Cary yelled back.

"Fine. Now heres question one. Why were you out so late?"

"I was going to my sisters house. Hey you already asked me question one,"

"Ok we're done here,"

"But you only asked me three questions!"

Listen here kid we've got Two things that you can't do in Lillian. Be awake after 10:00pm. AND DON'T MESS WITH A COLONELS HEAD!" Colonel Andrews left the room after that.

* * *

**A/N (XD)**

**Guys I know lots of people are reading this, but can you please show it by reviewing!**

**From, Cari**


	7. Preston's Interview

**A/N**

**Sorry this is short. But good I think. I don't know 'cause you guys arn't reviewing! :(**

* * *

**Prestons Interview**

Colonel Andrews stares at Preston. After ten minutes Preston spoke up.

"Um… Sir… Um This is getting uncomfortable for me,"

"Preston. First question. Why were you out so late?" The Colonel asked.

"Um… Ummm… I was walking home from…"

"I know your lying." They stare at each other for a sec. "TELL ME!"

"Ok. Ok. I was looking for my friend."

"Which one?"

"Cary. I didn't want to go they made me,"

"See now wasn't that easy,"

"No,"

"Ok, what do you now about that alien this year?" There was a sudden pause.

"What?"

"Do you want your ass kicked?" Preston shakes his head. "Then answer the damn question!"

"Ok. It's big, um there's four of them,"

"Ok that's it please leave I've got all I need. But one thing,"

"And what's that 'one thing'?"

"Where did they come from?"

"Hell,"

"Be serious kid,"

"Ok. From last years alien,"

"Thank you,"

And the guards escort Preston out of the room as the Colonel buried his head in his hands.

* * *

**A/N**

**'Awkward Silence' Well Good-bye : (**


	8. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**I'm just going to let you guys know I'm moving my stories Never Dead Again and Eight Ball to Quotev because I can update from my phone. So if you want to keep reading this my account is Super8cary. I will update more often then on fanfiction and write different stories like Clue. So I just wanted to let you know and I'm also discountinuing my Hunger Games story cause I didn't get enough characters sorry!**

**From...**

**Wait for it... **

**CARI**


End file.
